Sematic Arguments I
by Event Horizon
Summary: Mild Violence, Look for more soon!


Sematic Arguments  
Event Horizon  
9/8/00  
5:25 pm EST  
  
  
"Luke!", the words ripped from Mara like an explosion from some primieval volcano, spilling her  
anguish through her voice into a pool of pure fear that surrounded everyone within the Jedi Council   
chamber on the surface of the New Republic capital of Coruscant. Her eyes replayed Kyp Durron's  
argent energy weapon slicing through her husband's flesh and bone, burning his robe and charring his   
skin horribly. Kyp Durron's voice shook with anger as he turned to face the remainder of the Jedi   
Council, still in it's infancy.  
  
"Which one of you DARES face me next! None will resist my power!", his voice trembled with  
anger, the red bladed lightsaber in his right hand thrumming menacingly to the remainder of the Jedi.  
  
Streen, as faithful to the Master Skywalker as he was, regained his voice first. "You won't  
get away with this, Kyp. Master Skywalker is not dead, but elevated above us, into the Force. You  
cannot win, by killing him, you have already lost", his words came slowly, very little emotion coming  
into his voice as he struggled with the inner demons that had been set free as he watched his Master  
die. He'd thought the demons had been destroyed, the hatred of other people, and his feelings under  
control, but yet again, he sensed the feelings of everyone around him without particularly wanting to.  
He had lost control, though he was not going to admit it.  
  
Kyp's upper lip curved into a snarl of hatred as he regarded Streen. "Old man, do you think you  
can hide your weakness from a Sith Lord?", his voice echoed off from the walls as it rose in volume,   
a threatening growl entering it. The assembled Jedi gasped, the impact of his words and actions finally  
hitting them. The beginning had been destroyed. If Kyp Durron could destroy their leader, what chance  
did they stand against him? After all, Luke had taught them everything he could, yet his own considerable  
powers were not enough to save him from the wrath of his most angry student.   
  
"Kyp, calm down, son", that was the voice of Han Solo, standing near the turbolift. His craggy   
features were pained, he'd just witnessed the death of Luke Skywalker, one of his oldest and most trusted  
friends. Since the Yuuzhan Vong crisis, it was thought that the Jedi would be a beacon of light and hope  
that the galaxy would look upon for support as it rebuilt it's damage and mourned it's losses, so many  
losses: Ithor, Dubrillion... and... Sernpidal, where he lost Chewbacca. Chewbacca's son Lumpawaroo stood  
at his right shoulder; but the youthful power in his stride did not reflect that of his powerful, wise, and  
aged father. Across the chamber, the other Wookiee who had taken up the life-debt, Lowbacca, stood with his   
lightsaber grasped tightly in his left hand, the gleaming tips of claws evident near his knuckles as he   
strained to hold himself under control as Kyp Durron stalked around the chamber, his eyes not leaving Han  
Solo for a second.  
  
"Calm down? I will not leave myself open for a Jedi's treacherous attack!", the snarl on his face  
folded over, malevolance, and a hint of insanity glinting in his eyes.   
  
"Treachery, don't talk about treachery. You just cut down my brother-in-law in cold blood, Kyp", Han  
snarled at him, his right hand stroking a well worn spot on his ancient pants, so well worn that the  
double Red Corellian Bloodstripe had almost disappeared into the fabric... where his DL-44 had been holstered  
for years. Not that it would do any good, he'd seen the Jedi excercises for deflecting blaster bolts, it was  
basic. Anybody that could kill Luke, a blaster bolt would not even touch, regardless of how well aimed it was.  
  
"Shut up!", the words exploded out of Durron, his stalking carrying him towards Han and his Wookiee  
companion, who had his self-crafted bowcaster leveled at the fallen Jedi Master. "He tricked me! He told me  
how the Force would protect me! He lied! The Dark Side is so much more powerful! If I would've had it, the   
Yuuzhan Vong never would've touched me! He lied to us all!" His right index finger stabbed down at his left   
hand, where his ring and middle fingers were missing, a sharp line from his thumb over to the tip of his ring  
finger where the hand went from being normal, to being the freakish half of a hand that it was.   
  
"Kyp, he let you kill him. I don't know anything about the Force, it's like trying to teach navigation  
to an Ewok, but I think that he knew you would do that, and knew what would come out of it. Oh, and Kyp?", his  
lips turned into a snarl as his left hand blurred from behind his back, the well worn grip of the DL-44 Blaster  
pressed against it's palm, "I didn't save you from Kessel to kill my family."  
  
End of chapter 1. Check back  
soon for new   
additions! 


End file.
